memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship One (episode)
Starfleet Command sends Voyager on a special mission to retrieve a 21st century Earth probe which is believed lost in the Delta Quadrant. Summary Teaser :We, the people of Earth, greet you in a spirit of peace and humility. As we venture out of the our solar system, we hope to earn the trust and friendship of other worlds. A small craft of some kind flies by at impulse speeds, as "Friendship One" can be read on it's hull. In a small control room on an alien planet, two people are desperatly working to identify the craft. It begins transmitting a musical composition, Vivaldi. They try to locate it's position, as they realize it's just begun entering their atmosphere. Act One In Astrometrics, Captain Janeway is talking to Starfleet Admiral Hendricks. :Captain's Log, stardate 54775.4. We've been searching for five days without any sign of the probe. But we're not about to disappoint Starfleet on our first official assignment in seven years. On the bridge, Harry Kim reports that there are no remains in this grid. Act Two On the planet, the away team are in EVA suits. Act Three Act Four Captain Janeway holds her ground on the bridge, telling Verin that killing one of her crewmen will not make them anymore receptive to their demands. When Verin threatens to kill the others, Captain Janeway agrees to transport their people, but says she requires time because the transporters weren't designed to handle large groups. Verin gives her one hour, and ends the transmission. Janeway calls Chakotay to her ready room to begin a plan, immediately. :''Captain's log, supplemental. We've retrieved ''Friendship I and resumed our course for the Alpha Quadrant, but the success of our mission had a very high price.'' Chakotay enters Lieutenant Carey's quarters, and finds Captain Janweway looking at a ship-in-a-bottle model of Voyager. Background Information *The Friendship I probe's warp nacelles are reminiscent of the Phoenix's, and the head of the probe is not dissimilar to the top of the Nomad probe. *This episode marks the return, and the death, of Lieutenant Joe Carey. Prior to this episode, he has not been seen since the First season (with the exception of when a person would travel back in time, ie: Fury, Relativity, exc.) Many fans have mistaken Hogan for him, and thought he died. This is Lt. Joe Carey's first "present" appearance on the series since "State of Flux". He also appeared in "Relativity" and "Fury", however, those episodes were both based in 2371. *Producers came up with a list of recurring crewmen to kill off for this episode. Ensigns Vorik and Samantha Wildman were also among the them. *Bari Hochwald previously played Elizabeth Lense in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Explorers". Memorable Quotes "The Voth, the Kobali, the Vaadwaur. You've made first contact with more species then any captain since James Kirk." : - '''Admiral Hendricks' "From the first time you spoke up in my classroom, I knew you'd go far." "A little farther then I expected, Professor." : - Admiral Hendricks, Captain Janeway "When infiltrating a planet with a toxic atmosphere, it helps to be a hologram." : - The Doctor Links and References Guest Stars *Josh Clark as Joe Carey *Bari Hochwald as Brin *John Rosenfeld as Technician #1 *John Prosky as Otrin *Ashley Edner as Yun *Wendy Speake as Technician #2 *Peter Dennis as Admiral Hendricks *Ken Land as Verin *David Ghilardi as Alien Lieutenant References antimatter; Delta Flyer II; disulfides; Friendship One; Hendricks; isolytic reaction; isorems; Kobali; magnesite; nanoprobe; probe; United Earth Space Probe Agency; Vaadwaur; Voth; [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] Category: VOY episodes de:Friendship One (Episode) nl:Friendship One (aflevering)